Uma coisa ridícula
by Westrik
Summary: Tenten depois de contar uma história trágica, descobre coisas inesperadas de Neji. Summary horrível, prometo que a fic será melhor. ONESHOT NejixTenten


• **Uma coisa ridícula** •

Yoo minaa!  
Que que eu tô fazendo aqui ?  
Só escrevendo mais uma fic ..'  
Espero que está seja melhor que as outras -'

**Declaimer:**Naruto _**não **_me pertence, mas ganhar um Sasuke, Deidara, Itachi e Shikamaru, eu não me incomode nem um pouco :P

* * *

• Uma coisa ridícula •

Era uma tarde comum em Konoha, ninjas sendo chamado para missões, e outros treinando, já que seus senseis estavam super competitivos.

- Oi, Lee-kun!

-Ohayo Tenten-chan, como está seu fogo da juventude? – Lee como sempre super animado.

- Normal só mesmo modo de sempre, cansado e meio que irritado!

- Ai Tem-chan, gostaria de me contar o que acontece...

Foi interrompido por um homem que chegara com a expressão de sempre, cansada e fria. Mal humorada pelo que também parecia, com uma cara de "_Não mexa comigo que eu corto sua cabeça._"

- Neji, o que aconteceu, não dormiu, caiu da cama, dez xixi nela? Diga ao seu amigo! – Pulava o coleguinha da roupa verde.

- Lee cadê o Gai?

- Não chegou, mas, você e Ten-chan brigaram?

- Porque eu brigaria com ela? Tenho motivo Lee?

- Não sei hoje ambos estão estranhos, logo Tem-chan que é animada por treinamentos está triste!

- Lee, sei que você não deve saber, mas hoje, é o dia mais irritante da minha vida! – Comentou olhando para o céu, a menina de cabelos presos suspirou – Minha irmã morreu num sábado do dia 20 do mês de Setembro.

Todos ali ficaram pasmos, até Gai, que tinha acabado de chegar ficou abismado, Tenten nunca havia comentado de uma irmã para eles, e agora ela fica triste? Então era por isso que ela tanto faltava no dia vinte de Setembro, pela irmã!

- Se você sempre falta, porque está aqui?

- Bom, eu realmente não quero ir ao cemitério hoje! – Não mostrava animo em suas palavras – Minha irmã sempre pediu pra que quando ela morresse eu não me culpasse, mas como não vou me culpar se fui eu que a matei?

- Tem-chan é uma assassina? Que absurdo nada disso Tem-chan, desabafe conosco, aba sua mente, e acenda o fogo da juventude – O sensei ficou na famosa pose Nice Guy.

- Tenho escolha? – Queria fugir daquele assunto, falar de sua irmã não era seu forte.

- Tenten, sente-se ai! – Mandou Neji.

- H-hai!

Tenten se sentou, rezando para que alguma coisa acontecesse pra não contar nada sobre sua família irmã ou pessoas de sua família.  
Mas infelizmente nada aconteceu, apenas uma brisa fresca que passou pelo corpo dela fazendo-a se arrepiar e suspirar.

- Vamos Tenten, estamos esperando você contar! – Exigiu Gai.

- Ok – Ela olhou o céu mais uma vez – e encarou os colegas e seu sensei – Era uma manhã comum, uma manha qualquer, era o aniversário de Hikari-chan, eu e minha irmã estávamos indo para a festinha que estava rolando na casa de Rarune, uma festa surpresa, mas antes de chegarmos eu jurava ter visto um pequeno vulto ao lado de Aiko, então deixei pra La, afinal, pra que me preocupar, ela aniversário dela, não queria deixá-la assustada!

Eles prestavam total atenção, Neji também, mas aparentemente, fingindo não prestar atenção.

- Quando vi, um lobo mordeu a perna de Aiko, a segurei, mas simplesmente senti dentes nos meus braços, Aiko estava com os olhos vermelhos, e com a pele ficando com a cor da terra, boca com dentes afiados e sangue, eu apenas fiquei paralisada a vendo vir atacando em minha direção, minha espada estava apontada pra ela, quando ela se aproximou...

Deu uma pausa dramática, e junto com a pausa veio lagrimas, de sofrimento obvio.

- Ela encaixou direitinho seu coração na espada, mas antes de morrer ela voltou à consciência e me disse "_Tenten, não chore, seja feliz, eu te amo, você foi à melhor irmã do mundo pra mim, case, tenha filhos, e nunca chore por minha causa nem se sinta culpada_." – Chorava agora, nem era por Aiko, nem por ter "matado" sua irmã, e sim por outro motivo de não se casar como o pedido. – Ela ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas ai, ela morreu nos meus braços. – Finalizou.

- Me desculpe por lhe fazer lembrar. – Entristeceu Lee.

- Nada, só me sinto triste por não poder realizar os pedidos de Aiko! – Sorriu sincero agora.

- Porque? – Perguntou Gai.

- Me casar? Ter filhos? Eu? Mitsashi Tenten? Está de brincadeira não meu sensei? – Perguntou formalmente Tenten.

- Sim você, não vejo outra mulher aqui! – Falou Gai sorrindo e pulando como sempre.

- Tem tantos homens atrás de você, e você não percebe? – Comentou frio Neji

- Mas o que eu quero não me quer.

Lee e Gai ao perceber o clima saíram, não queriam ver briga ou confusões depois dessa estória.

- Esse cara é idiota? Quem é?

- Esse cara é... é... é... – Olhou o chão e cochichou, mas auto o suficiente para Neji ouvir. – _Você_.

Neji assustou-se com a afirmativa, quer dizer que era correspondido, sim ele era, Mitsashi Tenten, uma garota diferente das demais, estava amando um Hyuuga, ele não estava surdo nem retardado.

- Hunf. – suspirou – Eu falei mal de mim mesmo né?

- Sim

Tenten sorriu, e quando levantou o rosto, deparou-se com um par de olhos perolados a observando diretamente.

- Que ridículo, mas, eu te amo Tenten!

- Eu também Neji.

Pode não acreditar, mas aquele foi uns dos variados dias que Neji passou com ela rindo e se divertindo.

* * *

_Oii.  
Eu sei que ta ruim mais eu tava com sono e casada :3_

_Neji - Você sempre mu humilha nessas fics ¬¬'_

_Tenten - TE humilha ? TE ? pelo amor de deus eu nem tenho irmã ô.õ'_

_Ursa.linaah - Pessam reviwes se não vocês não aparecem na proxima fic, e se aparecerem vai ser de palhaço èé'_

_Neji e Tenten - Reviwes Reviwes ONEGAI -'_

_ursa.linaah - Reviwens õ/_


End file.
